The Right Moment
by Wicked awesome
Summary: Ed was in a big fight with some homunculus and was badly injured not to mention his automaker was ripped up into nothingness. When winry comes ed tries to tell her something he thinks is important but doesn't know how or when to do it. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fan fic so plz comment and i hope you enjoy this little edwin tale!  
*******************************************Day 1  
Ed's blurred vision slowly faded away and he heard a slow steady beeping noise coming from beside him. As he tried to sit up the memories if the fight with lust and envy came flooding back and he remembered that both his right arm and left leg were completely destroyed by envy. Ripped apart more like, along with the memories all the feeling from the injuries came rushing back like being hit by a wall of pain. All of the sudden Winry burst into the room.  
" ED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND WHY DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME ANYTHING, LIKE OH I DON'T KNOW IM IN THE HOSPITAL!  
" It didn't seem all that important I guess."  
"Not that important ed. NOT THAT IMPORTANT! LOOK AT YOU, YOU HAVE BRUISES THE SIZE OF BASEBALL GLOVES AND GOUGES THE SIZE OF MY FOOT!...Ed take off your shirt.."  
"W-wha-"  
"TAKE IT OFF OR I'LL RIP IT OFF MYSELF!"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT IM TAKING IT OFF!" Ed un-buttoned his shirt with his only arm and it slid down showing bandages rapping all the way around his ribs.  
"I KNEW IT YOU BROKE YOUR RIBS TOO! AND IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOUR MILK...AGAIN!"  
"Shut up its discussing, and I don't have to drink it if I don't wanna."  
"If you don't drink it you'll always be midget sized!"  
"M-MIDGET SIZED! I'm not midget sized and who-ever said milk helps you grow is stupid!"  
"EDWARD!"Edward sat in silence while being scolded over his injuries when out of the corner of his eye he watched Winry stop and just stand there for a moment...  
" Edward what's on your back."  
"N-Nothing of your concern." Ed quickly laid down.  
"EDWARD! SIT UP AND SHOW ME YOUR BACK!PLEASE!"  
Edward did as he was told and bent himself forward exposing a long line of at least 30 stitches going down his back. Winry gasped while putting her hands over her mouth and falling to her knees. " Ed..." Edward, forgetting about his leg and arm tried to get out of his bed to help her but all he did was fall to the floor ripping out his IV's .  
"EDWARD!" Winry ran over and helped him sit up. That's when , teacher, Al, and Rose came in. Seeing Winry and ed on the floor everyone ran over to help ed back on to his bed unaware of his major injuries due to the fact Winry had put Ed's shirt back on just moment ago.  
"Hey Edward, Mustang told me about the fight so I came over to see you." Mr. Hughes smiled down then looked up and waved at Winry who was standing at the table were she had laid out the automail.  
" I am so greatfull every one came when you did Edward had fallen down, thank you for helping me get him back up!" Winry said while smiling when deep inside she was very concerned for Ed's safety. " Alright everybody hope you've all seen ed in his boxers if not and you are uncomfortable seeing him like that then look away!" Teacher, andAl were the only one other than Winry who had seen Ed in his boxers. Mr. Hughes just shrugged" Not like I don't see boxers everyday." Rose blushed proffuriously but hid it well right after and shrugged. Even though she hid it well Ed certainly could not knowing that he couldn't undress himself. After getting the guts he leaned over to Winry" H-hey... U-Uhhnn...I..Win..Can you Uhhnn... Undress me.. " he hung his head low so no-one could see his blush  
"Oh! I ..Uh I guess you can't undess yourself can you! Sorry about that!" Winry walked over, blush spread across her face as she started un-buttoning his shirt as she took it off the others gasped at Ed's condition. Then after placing his shirt on the chair beside the bed she moved down to his pants and un-buttoned them as well, as soon as she pulled them down his bright blue boxers were the last of anybodies concern for not just his automail was missing but half of the metal nub was gone and in its place were scabs of cuts that were at least and inch deep. Edward flinched at the pain that came from his short leg as she pulled of his pants.  
" Wow when mustang said it was pretty bad I didn't think it was this bad."  
" Brother..?.."  
"Edward.."  
"Oh Edward why didn't you tell me.."  
Rose had fallen over at the sight of it but Hughes caught her. "Oh um Winry you don't think you can do my arm first so I can transmute some metal for that could you?" He had a pleading look in his golden eyes.  
" Alright, just don't do anything stupid. Are you ready?"  
"Y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Everyone watched in fear as Edwards body tensed up forcing his chest and belly forwards and his eyes grew wide as he used his flesh hand to squeeze the bed-sheet until it ripped, then the only sound in the room was Edwards hard breathing as a bead of sweat trickled down his face." Next time give me a better warning I thought you said get ready jeez at least I could've controlled myself better."  
" Sorry but if I did wait then you would start getting second thoughts just like always."  
" Well that part always hurts really bad. Now can you pass me som scrap metal please?" Winry passed the young boy the metal and watched as he clapped his hands together and transmuted the metal over his nub." Alright I'm ready this time."  
"If you say so 3...2...1!" The others watched in fear but this time ed just tensed up and grinders his teeth as more sweat came trailing after the first bead, then he relaxed." Whoooow I hate that part of the surgery." Ed looked up at Winry and opened his mouth to say something but then just smiled at her.  
End Of Day 1


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is my second chap I hope you like it .So have a cookie and GET READING!  
********************************************

Day 2 Up and About

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP  
Edward sat up in annoyance of the heart-monitor .I really should've said something ...ed thought as he placed his palm on his forehead."ha-ha-ha wow for a state alchemist I'm pretty wimpy I can't even tell Winry tha-" Edward stopped talking as the door to his room opened and Al walked in.

" Hello brother. Are you feeling any better?"

" Oh yeah totally... What's up , you sound kinda upset is something wrong?" Ed slowly took his hand off his forehead and sat up straight.  
" This is all my fault brother, I wasn't there and you needed me you could've been killed." Al looked down at his hands.

"Al it wasn't your fault I promise I went alone so you wouldn't get hurt, and besides they said they were just teaching me to behave they aren't aloud to kill me remember.?"

"Well they almost killed you."

"Alright how about I prove to you I'm ok, I know lets go for a walk around the hospital!"

" but brother, your not in we'll enough shape to walk!"

"I'm a soldier Al I need a little backbone."

"Alright if your sure you can do this brother, but for the record your backbone was almost ripped out." Ed slowly got out of his bed while holding onto the pole with his IV's and pulled himself up.

"See told you I- WAAA!" Ed fell onto the floor.

"BROTHER!" Al rushed to ed and helped him back onto his bed

While being wheeled down the hallway by his brother Ed kept his head balanced on his hand with a rather unamused face on."You know I could've just walked Al."

"Don't be silly brother you fell over just standing your in no condition to walk." Al kept pushing the wheelchair waving at all the nurses and doctors they passed. "I know why don't we godown to the cafeteria!" Ed perked up at the mention of food.  
"Alright I could use some real food!" Al ran through the hallway, dodging every nurse, patient, and doctor and Ed had a huge smile on his face as they raced to the elevator, which was closing.

"Don't those to ever take a break!" Laughed one of the nurses.

"HEY, HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Ed called out to one of the nurses. They both bolted in just as the doors closed." Hahahahaha we made it!"

"That was close!" Both brother laughed. Just then the the nurse looked down with a wide shark-like grin and started laughing too. Both brothers looked up in confusion.

"ha ha ha AHA HA HA HA! So you think your safe fullmetal pipsqueak!" Then all of the sudden red streaks of power came shooting out of the nurse and envy took her place.

"BROTHER!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIP-SQUEAK YOU CROSS-DRESSING JERK!" Ed stood up as adrenalin pumped through his veins and kicked envy square in the jaw. Envy stumbled back.

"You'll pay for that runt!"

"DON'T CALL ME RUUUUNNNNTTT!" Ed took a swing and punched envy in the stomach, then his side, then in the bottom of the jaw, right after he did a spin kick so hard that envy was shot out of the elevator right as the doors opened. People everywhere looked at the boy who stood in a fighting stance with his head down. After about 2 more seconds of standing he fainted. The nurses at the stations ran to Edward and in the commotion envy got up and jumped out the window but not before turning to ed and saying " I'll be back fullmetal and when I do I'm going to kick your ass!"

"BROTHER!BROOTHERRR!Please save him he's all I have left!"  
The nurses and doctors got him into and emergency room but when they plugged in the heart-monitor nothing came up. Quickly one of the doctors used a defibrillator and got his heart started once again. Al was sitting in the hallway, his head in his hands as he cried invisible tears when a nurse burst threw the door. " WE GOT HIM  
BACK!" She squeezed to some other nurses.

"Ed's alright!" Al looked up in happiness even though it didn't show he had a smile from ear to ear."Can I go in and seem him!"

"Yup now that he's stable!" Al ran into the room" BROTHER!DONT YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" Al cradled his older brother.

"Sorry to scare you like that Al but I couldn't let you get hurt or even kidnapped, not again." Both brothers just stared at escort her then nodded in sink. "Hey Doc hope you don't mind but were going to the cafeteria now."

"Wha- what!?" The doctor reached out to the teen.

"Don't worry sir, besides I promised I'd take him and I never break a promise." Al lifted Ed into the wheelchair and the two headed to the cafeteria not another thought in their mind.

END OF DAY 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the third day for ed Winry is coming for another visit! And of course Al is there too ^_^ so hey let's see we're this leads us. Hope you like it ... Now here's a cookie and GET TO READING! :D  
********************************************

Day 3 Time to Think

Wow everyone is treating me so nice... But I need to get it of here. I need to get Al's body back...

Ed opened his eyes and sat up, after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked around his room to find Al sleeping in a chair across the room. What really surprised Ed though was to see Winry sleeping in a chair with her head resting on the foot of his bed. Ed's eyes grew wide as he saw what was in her hand, a picture of the three of them together when they were young. The sunlight hit her light blonde hair making it shine brilliantly. Wow... She sure is beautiful. Ed thought to himself before shaking his head in disbelieve of his own thought. If only I could tell her how much it means to me that she is always here for us... And how much it hurts me to see her cry... Ed slammed his flesh fist against the bed in anger. "Why can't I do it?!"

"Do what brother?" Al looked up and rubbed the empty hole were his eyes would've been.

"Oh Al your awake, and hey don't worry about it. it's nothing." Ed looked out the window. Just then Winry opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Hey Ed... I heard what happened yesterday and came as soon as possible." Edward blushed remembering her sleeping there with her hair shining and that peaceful look on her face.

"Oh... Y-you heard about that." Ed looked down at her bright blue eyes. "Uh hey Winry can you pass me that elastic?"

"Oh, one minute."Winry dug into her purse and grabbed out a hairbrush. "Alright ed scooch forward a little I'll put your hair into a braid." She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face that Ed couldn't say no to.

"Alright" ed move forward on sat with his legs crossed with both his hands in-between his legs. Winry hopped up and gently brushed his hair.

"Well then I'm going to.. Uh...! Find a wheelchair ok brother!" With that Alphonse stood up and strode out the door. Winry kept brushing his hair. It's so soft! Winry thought to herself. Once the hair was all brushed she started to braid it.

"Thanks..."

"For what Ed?"

"Thank you for doing this..."

"Edward I will always be here for you guys and hey a little braid is no trouble at all." Winry sat up after finishing the braid. Just after that Alphonse came in with a chair.

"Ready to go to the cafeteria brother?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ed slowly moved from his bed to the chair." Are you coming with us Winry?"

"Alright! That sounds like a perfect time to catch up with you guys!" With that all three friends walked out of the room chatting away and waving to all of the people in the hallway.

"Hmpf... Why can't I be that girl." One of the nurses said to another.

"Why?" The other looked over.

"Because not only is he the famed fullmetal alchemist but he has some serious abs!" Both nurses now looked at each other than at the three as they walked into the elevator.

"I can't wait for some real food! I don't get much while in here!" Edward looked up to both members of his remaining childhood .

"Hahahahahhahahahaha MUST SUCK TO BE YOU HUH ED!"

"You have no idea I'm telling you they feed you slop!" All three friends laughed together until they reached the main floor. When Al wheeled Ed out people all throughout the floor starred in aww. Whispers went around the room like "isn't that Edward Elric" and "Wow isn't he the famous state alchemist fullmetal" there were some also saying things like "Who's that with the Elric brothers?" And "Who is that young girl with Edward Elric?". The three paid no attention to them at all and just kept walking and laughing.

While sitting at their table with their food there was a great feeling floating in the air. Eating together like this reminded them of when they were young and when the boys still had their original bodies.

"This is great huh" Al said with joy in his voice.

"You said it Al to be honest I didn't know when we would all get to eat together like this again."

"Ya, I wish you guys would come home every once in a while to take a break and visit."

"If only, but hey we have a new lead on the stone! If we can find a guy named we are sure to find one. Apparently he has one so were hoping to use that one to get our bodies back!"

"Ya this time brother and I are sure to find one if we find him!"

"REALLY THAT'S AMAZING YOU GUYS! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS NORMAL AGAIN!" All three of them laughed and ate with glee.

"Hey I know why don't we go for a walk in the hospital's garden after this?" Winry looked up at the boys who were looking at each-other. The two of them nodded then looked at Winry and nodded at her.

After the meal the trio of friends got up and walked out into the gardens. All of the flowers and trees were in bloom.

"Wow it sure is beautiful out here isn't it!" Winry spun in a circle letting her arms fly out."AHAHAHA HAHAHA! It's so wonderful being here with you guys, it always makes me feel wonderful and safe when I see you!" Winry ran through the garden with Al pushing ed right behind her. As they raced through the garden they slowed near the center were cherrie blossom trees, flowers, and roses surrounded them and the pavement swirled together.

"I never thought I'd say this but this is really cool!" Ed said looking around

"Well I guess it's about time to get you back to your room Ed." With that the three of them went back to Edwards room and spent the day catching up.u

End of Day 3


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then her is day 4. Edward is allowed outside of the hospital but he has to have someone watching him. And he has to be back in the hospital by 5:00 o clock! So here's a cookie and GET TO READING!  
********************************************

Day 4 Rebuilding the Image

"FINALLY!ITS ABOUT TIME!" Edward stood up out of his bed and stretched his mechanical arm then both his legs. "Hey Al, I have an idea!"

"Is that so brother? Is it dangerous..." Al looked down at his brother.

"No no, don't worry nothing dangerous. Do you want to be my watcher person?"

"Sure brother! I'll go tell the nurse!" Al ran out of Ed's room and up to the nurse.

"Oh so your going to watch Edward." When Al went into the room were his brother waited the nurse turned around and pouted at her friend.

Al walked into the room just as ed slipped on his regular black muscle shirt. Al looked at his brother an invisible smile forming ." Looks like you've become weaker brother."

Ed looked up." Yeah I guess your right, my six-pack is practically gone... How about we go to the gym and fix that!" Ed looked at Al with a ( I don't care weather you think so or not I'm going anyway) look.

"Alright." Ed and Al walked to the gym and Ed walked into the change room .

"Hey bub, no armour ." A short and rather wide man walked up to him.  
"Take it off or leave."

"Well you see sir I can't really t-"

"Hey! Ya you the guy talking to my brother!"

"What do you want "

"Sorry to inform you but taking off that armour can't be done."

"Ha what do you think I am kid, I'm not stupid either he takes it off or he gets out!"

"Obviously you didn't hear me, taking off that armour can't be done!" Edward pointed to his brother. The man turned around and his jaw dropped as he staggerd back.

"Wha- what trickery is this!?" He yelled out as he looked at the armour as Al sat holding his head and bending over to show the inside of his armour to the short man.

"There is no trick now if you don't mind we would like to start training."

"Wha-..." The man stayed frozen in spot as the two walked away to train.

Ed headed for the weights while al ran laps. People all around starred but Al just waved. After 50 laps Al met up with Ed and the two headed over to and open area were the two did about 100 push-up while people started on aww. Almost right after the two when to the ropes were al did crunches and Ed started climbing, not 20 seconds later Ed had made it to the roof passing some people who had started 3 minutes earlier but what really made everyone's jaw drop was that he manage d to do it so fast seeing as the roof was 250 feet high. After a few ours of people starring as the two trained the went up to the short man who was still in the same spot and position.

"Hey! . . . YELOOO SHORT GUY!" The man shook his head and looked at Edward.

"WHAT!" He said rather snottily.

"Do you have an area were we could spar?"

"Hmm..."the man looked at Edward up and down, his shirt stuck to him from the sweat and you could see his six pack." Who are you sparring?"

"My brother of course." Ed pointed back at al.

"How old are you..."Edward looked at the man in confusion.

"What?"

"How old are you, you defiantly have the muscle of a 20 year old but you don't look it."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"What ever anyway how old are you, you have to be 18 to go into the sparring ring."

"Well, I'm not 18 that's for sure. I'm 13."

"WHAT!YOU HAVE TO BE LYING, A 13YEAR OLD WITH THAT MUSCLE!..Well what ever if you really want to spar you'll have to first beat me to show your worthy enough."

"Alright."Edward shrugged.

"AL-ALRIGHT!YOU SAY THAT AS IF YOU THINK NOTHING OF IT!"

"because I don't "

"Wha-alright I'll show you!" The man tensed up ripping his shirt to show muscle he had underneath ."and to prove your really thirteen ill need to see some identification."

"Alright." Ed took out a small sheet from his gym bag and gave it to the small man and watched his jaw drop.

" FINE THEN LET'S GO!"

The two hopped into the ring and got into stance.

"COME AT ME SHORTY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU JERK!" Edward kicked the man in the face nicking him down. The man stood back up quickly.

"Woah your strong kid." Edward kicked again this time into his stomach then grabbed him with one hand and swung him around in a giant circle then let go. Clearly defeated the man let the two boys spar. All of the people in the gym watched in amazement. After the spar the two brother left the gym and returned to the hospital, Edward with a big smile on his face.

End of day 4


	5. Chapter 5

Okey dokey here is day 5 Winry hasn't come back for another visit yet but will soon. But for now let us continue this day come out to be a pain for Edward, literally. Now here's your cookie and GET TO READING ALREADY!  
********************************************

Day 5 Pain and surprise

"Alright , today we are going to remover your stitches and the brace from inside your left arm."

"THERE'S A WHAT IN MY WERE NOW!"

"Well when we found you your arm was broken so to fix it we had to screw two metal poles to your lower and upper arm bones." Edward fell back onto his bed, he didn't remember anything from the fight with lust and envy yet he knew it happened.

"Can you give me some prep time doc?" Ed looked up at the man with his golden eyes filled with ambition.

"Alright but you only have until 3:00 alright?"

"Thanks." As the doctor turned and left Edward looked at Al." Hey Al you ready to make some phone calls?"

"Hello this is kernel Mustang speaking."

"Hey Kernel, apparently I'm going to be here a little while longer."

"It better be important fullmetal, if your using this an excuse to slack off there will be serious consequences."

"Trust me this is no excuse. Well I have to go I need to make some more phone calls."

(Plink) (Beep boop boop beep boop)

"Hey, um Winry I'm going into surgery soon so tell granny we won't be able to visit for a while."

"YOUR WHAT! EDWARD!"

" Um I-got-to-go-so-bye-now!"  
Edward quickly hung up." Whew that was close, I swear she would've hit me with a wrench through the phone if I stayed on for any longer. Well time to go back..." Alphonse walked along Edward every once in a while looking down at him.

"Are you ready ?"  
Edward nodded. (Back in 1914 there were no anistetics so patients were awake and could feel everything during a surgery.)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Al covered his ears in fear but the sound of his brothers screams echoed through his armour.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Al ran through the hallways covering his ears. Soon one of the doctors caught up to Alphonse.

"NO BROTHER!PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Al cried out to the doctor.

"It's alright Alphonse, It's ok we just got a phone call from a miss Winry Rockbell saying she was on her way.

The doctor got one of the nurses to take Al to the main floor. The nurse cradled the boy."Shhhh,sh sh shhhh. It's alright. So from your records it says your 12 is that true?" The nurse tried desperately to make conversation with the young boy.

"Y-Yeah... I'm 12."

"Really... You are quite tall for your age aren't you."

"Not really..." Alphonse removed his head and the nurse covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened." Don't be scarred...please." The nurse looked up at the boy as he put his head back on." He did it for me, he saved my life... I uh, died in an um accident, and well did you see that seal on the back of my armour?"the nurse nodded." My brother drew that with his own blood and saved me... I would've died you see. Of course doing so his arm was taken away by equivalent exchange." The nurse looked up at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Wow... So you two must be very close."

"Ya we are all we have left... Our dad left us when we were young and in the same year out mother died."

"You poor boy." The nurse leaned against the armour.

* YOU LITTLE BRAT! LEARN TO BEHAVE AND WE WON'T NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN! Alright Envy, were done here and kid... Be greatfull father needs you alive or else I would've brought Gluttony. *

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHAHAHAAAAaaa."

"DOCTOR!"

"Don't worry, he's just passed out. Most likely from pain and blood loss."

"Edward... EDWARD!"

Edward's vision cleared up and he saw Winry. Not even a second after seeing him open his eyes she jumped up and hugged him making him both blush intensely and groan a little from pain." Hey Winry, I didn't know you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I be." She releases her grip and although she let go Esward's face was still dark pink. Al looked up happily.

"BROTHER YOUR AWAKE!"

"BIG BROTHERS AWAKE!" Just then Elicia jumped up on Ed and that's when he noticed everyone. Almost everyone he knew was there. Kernel Mustang, and Gracia, Rose,even Izumi was there.

"Woah... Are you all here to see me?"

"OF COURSE!" Everyone said in union. Everyone laughed but then a huge amount of blood came out of Izumi's mouth and everyone screamed.

" hey uh teacher, you should really have that checked while your here."

"I can take care of myself edward besides you are in no condition to even bother trying to tell me what to do ...GOT THAT!"

"Yes ma'am teacher ma'am!" Edward quickly replied. Everyone in the room conversed with some polite chit chat but no-matter how much happiness went around Edward couldn't get the homunculi's words out of his head and flashes of the battle kept popping in and out of his mind. He did pretty well before being captured it was a fight worth being proud of but after being captured was terrifying.

** Edward felt the blood dripping from the scratch on his forehead that Lust had just given him." See this is why I love to watch you humans suffer, you run out of energy so fast it's ridiculous !" Even though Edward had been fighting or 2 hours straight now Envy and Lust were fine. Edward lunged at Envy with his arm in sword form but Envy dodged it and then jumped again as Lust extended her fingers piercing both Edward's hands and boots missing his feet by only centimetres. Edward struggled as Envy just laughed and walked in front of the boy. He grabbed one of the pieces of Ed's automail and ripped it off then started breaking and snapping the inside parts until he started ripping the wires that attached Edward's nerves, one by one he ripped each wire as Edward screamed in pain. "LEARN TO BEHAVE AND WE WON'T HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!" Envy laughed wildly as he ripped the remaining automail clean out of the socket.

"Envy, were done here and kid ... Your lucky father needs you alive or I would've brought Gluttony. With that envy snapped Edward's left arm and Lust retracted her fingers.**

"Edward?" Winry looked over at the boy and saw the fear in his eyes."EDWARD!" Still no reaction came from the boy. It was as if he was no longer there. Everyone looked over and rushed up to him " EDWARD! COME ON ED COME BACK TO US...EEEDDDDWWWWAAARRRRDDD!"

"BROTHER!"

Just then he snapped out of the trance sweating and heavily breathing.

"Edward... What happened. You scarred us ."

"Oh... Did I? Sorry I don't know what came over me." Winry looked at him and saw that he wasn't telling her something but she couldn't confront him with everyone here. With that every one went back to talking and then checking in him every now and then to make sure he was still there.

"Once everyone started to leave for the trains and to their cars Winry and Alphonse went to some patient visitor rooms beside Edward's. late that night Edward dreamt of the battle and woke up with a scream, it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear but it woke himself up. Just then Winry cracked open the door.

"Hey... Edward?"

"Oh, hey Winry what's up?"

"Today when you blanked out... I KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT NOTHING LIKE YOU SAID! SOMETHING HAPPENED AND OF COURSE YOUR NOT TELLING ME!" Winry started to tear up and Edward reached out.

"Winry... Please don't cry . Come on Winry ."

"You guys leave me out of everything. I'm always here for you, but you never tell me what's going on and you never visit unless your automail is broken." Without even noticing Edward had gotten out of bed and walked over to Winry while she talked with her face in her hands. Then Winry let out a small gasp as she felt Edward's arms close around her. What really shocked her was how tall he had gotten, he was taller than her.

"I'm sorry we worry you." DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HER! I GOT TO MOVE MY MOUTH! Ugh I'm a state alchemist but I can't be brave enough to tell her something so simple?! Edward thought over and over until Winry left back to bed.

End of Day 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've been thinking and this might be what everybody needs A DAY OUT!. So here is your cookie and GET READING! ;)

Day 6 Old Memories, and New

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh... Oh just a dream." Edward shook his head and laughed at himself for getting all worked up over a dream then got out of his bed and headed over to the small bathroom attached to his hospital room. He hopped into the shower and turned it to hot when he heard a knock on his rooms door.

"HEY! EDWARD IT'S ME WINRY!"

"COME IN! IM JUST TAKING A SHOWER, I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Winry sat on his bed for a couple minutes just looking around the room until Edwards voice broke the silence" Hey! Could you bring my cloths don't worry I have a towel on."

"Alright !" Winry grabbed the clothing from on the bed and headed into the bathroom. When she entered she found herself blushing a deep red as she starred at Edward who had little beads of water on his Chest and abdomen and his six pack really stuck out. Winry had seen Edward with his shirt off a million times before. when she was giving him a tune up but this was different."Uuuhh.. Here's your clothing!" Winry quickly handed him the clothes then turned around and headed out the door but not before Edward slipped in a quick thank you.

When Ed walked out fully clothed with the towel around his neck Winry and Al were talking away in two of the chairs. Both looked up and said hello.

"Hey Ed, Al and I had a great idea! Why don't we go out for the day, we can shop, you guys can train then at lunch we can have a picnic!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound to bad!" Ed walked over and grabbed his coat." Let's go!"with that the three walked out of the hospital laughing and discussing the day.

"Uuuhgg. I wish I was that Winry girl or that brother of hi-"

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT TOUR TALKING ABOUT!" The other nurse spun around, her short pink hair whipped back."HIS BROTHER HAS GONE THROUGH SO MUCH!"

"What has gotten into you cheechee?"

"I had to spend some time with him when his brother went for surgery And those two have gone through so much!"

All three friends were looking at the different foods in the store to bring on their picnic." Hey guys How about we take that apple pie and Gracia gave us!"

"Sounds good!"Edward and Alphonse walked up to the counter with Winry and checked out all of the food then put it in the basket with the apple pie.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Winry smiled at the boys who smile back. Then they headed to the same gym Ed and Al went to earlier." Wow this place is huge!" Winry said as she walked in." Then all of the sudden people from all around the gym were cheering as they saw the brothers walk in." Woah... Looks like you guys have some cred here."

"Huh, OH YEAH ! We came here once before so I could regain some muscle." Edward headed to the change room and so did Winry.

"WHAT THE?! Y-YOU AGAIN! DOES THAT MEAN YOUR BROTHER IS HERE TOO!?" The short man just stood there an amazed look on his face. Then as if on que Edward walked out of the change room.

"Hey Al you ready?" Edward noticed the short man and waved." Hey there, haven't seen you in a while... Well not since I kicked your but."

" hey Ed , Al you guys-... Who's this?" Winry looked to the short man.

"Oh hello there miss, are you with these two?"

"Ya I'm Winry, Edwards's-"

"Wait are you saying your DATING this guy!?"

"NOOHOOHOO!" The two yelled together.

"She's my mechanic." Edward held his arm up and moved his leg forward to show him.

"Woah... Your handy with a wrench miss, this is pretty good!" The man looked back up to her." You know your way to pretty to be hanging around these two."

"Thank you I'm flattered, but these two are also childhood friends of mine I would never just ditch them. They mean a lot to me."

"Really? So this muscly kid has a heart?"

"HEY I HAVE A HEART YOU IDIOT!"

"Of course! These guys are like family and would never do anything to hurt me, actually they protect me!" Though Winry's words were comforting Edward couldn't get the though of making her cry so many time out of his head. He never liked making her cry.

" we'll come on time to get training" Edward hauled Winry and Alphonse away.

First Ed went to the pull-strings and Winry went to get a yoga mat. Alphonse just kicked and punched at a dummy while people friend rotated along with their work outs, until one man went up to Edward. He looked like he had no brain, he just starred with blank eyes.

"You , Edward Elric?" The giant man cocked his head.

"Um ...ya?" The man looked down and grabbed Edward's mechanical arm then tore it right off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!... WHATTHE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Edward watched as the man holding his now detached arm look down at him and snap the arm in half.  
"HEY! MY MECHANIC PUT HER LIFE INTO THAT YOU IDIOT!" With that the large man walked away without another word, everyone just starred in confusion.

"Did you do it Bilbo!" Envy asked and the man just nodded. "Wow! Who knew chimaeras could be so useful now That pipsqueak has no defender and I can attack. Ooohoohoo I love revenge.

"A homunculus, how disturbing the creature are." Envy spun around in shock and at the end of the alleyway stood scar." And a chimaera, this place is crawling with filth." Scar ran to attack Envy but he jumped out of the way making scar grip the chimaera's face." So what are you made of. Oh well, lie cleanse these souls so they may be pure and let into your heavens!" Then scar destroyed the creature.

"Pity. He took a lot of effort to make."

"What was he made of"

"Just some stupid gorilla and guy so no harm done, anyway I have a reunion to get to tata!" With that envy jumped over scar and was headed to the gym. The only thing he didn't count on was for them to already be gone. Ed, Al, and Winry had all gone to general Hughes house so Winry could build a new arm, but before that they made sure it was safe for Edward to stay a night out of the hospital so when Envy got there he was no-were to be found

"Hhmmmm, no that doesn't sound like some test mustang would give so someone else planned it." leaned forward in his chair and looked at Edward up and down.

"Really... Who could it be that sent that guy. Well who ever it is next time ill beat him for sure!" Ed looked at with fire in his golden eyes, he could tell there would be no stopping him so he just nodded in compliance. Just then Winry walked in with a box of materials she just bought.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay !"

"No problamo! Besides I don't know how long my little Elicia could go without her big brothers and sister around!" Just then the little girl ran in, her hair in pig tails, but this time the pig tails were curled.

"Look look big brother! Elicia twirled around in her new dress and her pigtails twirled with her. Then she came up and looked at Edward with her big blue eyes." What's wrong big brother?" Everyone looked up to Edward who had a blank and sad expression on his face, his eyes no longer gold. They were now like cold yellowy-brown slates of stone as if he was dead. Then Alphonse walked into the room and Immediately realized what that look on Edward's face was and dropped what he was carrying.

"BROTHER! BROTHER, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Al shook his brother furiously and watched as life came back into his eyes.

"What was all that about?" leaned back then he remembered, that day in the hospital Edward got the same look on his face when he went into that trance of remembering something." Edward what did you see?" He looked at the boy as one of the many formed beads of sweat dropped.

"Nina..." He said in a very faint voice. When Alphonse heard that he instantly started to shake.

"What?" Mr. Hughes said," i didn't quit catch that." He leaned forwards once again.

"Nina..." Both boys answered in union this time, then Alphonse looked at the man." The little girl, Nina..." Then remembered Nina, the little girl turned into a chimaera.

"Oh. " he said then leaned back again.  
Then Elicia ran up to her dad and tugged on his pants.

"Is big brother ok Daddy?"

"Yes, of course, now how about we take this little princess to see the queen!" Mr. Hughes picked up his daughter and danced into the living room were Gracia was.

"Who's Nina Ed?" Winry looked at him with an( You better tell me or else ) looks.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't worry it's no one like that Winry! . . . No, she was a little girl we new. She always called us big brothers and she loved to play with her dog Alexander and one day... One day her dad said he would play with her wich made her happy because he never had time to play with her but the next day we came... He brought us downstairs Alexander was not anywhere to be seen, neither was Nina. When we came down he showed us a chimaera, but this one could talk ad it said..." Edward fell silent for a moment ,then he clenched his fists in anger." THEN IT SAID BIG BROTHER ED, friend." Winry gasped when she realized what had happened."then after that scar came and ... And... AND KILLED THEM!"

"That's terrible." Winry said, her head hanging down as she sat on the floor. Edward got up and headed to the living room, Winry went to the garage to build,and Al picked up a little horse toy and the picture he was carrying. It was a picture of the Hughes and them the last time they were here, and the toy horse was a gift from Elicia. With that Alphonse went up to his room.

End of day 6


End file.
